sAnGuine
by shadOwcLite
Summary: [AxC] she is a vampire, he is their hunter, what happen when they collide? conflict? love? find out... RxR [fic completed!]
1. the hUnting cOntinues

**

* * *

**

sAnGuine

* * *

**as darkness fills the place****, silence spill over**

**one vicious thing is coming**

**someone monstrous that hides in the shadow of the night**

* * *

She stared at those emerald eyes the moment she seized him. Unable to understand what's happening as only one thought runs in her mind. The moon is out there shining in its fullest, a full moon in the darkest night. Her people she knew are out there somewhere, doing what is necessary for survival. The thirst for blood is becoming unbearable, she just have to do it in order to survive.

She heard the noise created by her people, even if she's inside this place, she knew even in a closed eyes that they were her people. With one last look, her once golden eyes had turned into a cold red, the eyes of someone ready to kill. She gave a glimpse to his neck, it sounds inviting and with this, she put her fangs in his neck and sip the fluid of his life.

He stared at her, in that moment he realized, his life was taken. His one last breath is in her fangs and he felt his energy is draining slowly. He should be sad in this condition but he chose it himself, he chose his destiny in her fangs. Gathering his almost exhausted energy, he inched unto her, gave her an embrace amidst the coldness he felt in her, the warmth embraced of his goodbye. He had lost her.

"Cagalli."

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: THE HUNTING CONTINUES**

"Just abide with the plan, all right Athrun?" said Yzak, a silver-haired.

"Got you," was his short response to his radio. This blue-haired boy with emerald eyes didn't know, that after this hunting, his life would change forever.

* * *

"Cagalli, we got some information. Don't stay too far this night. The hunters have come and as what the information said, they are well prepared tonight," said the elder, a brown-haired woman with an alter ego as Murrue.

"What are you worrying. Theyare no match for our unlimited power," the blonde said almost assuringly.

"Look who's talking? You can only tell me that if you are able to kill your prey and search your own food. You're always depending on us so it's easy for you to say about not to worry," Murrue discussed.

"All right, if that's what you want I'll go ahead and search for my own food tonight," she said though she knew that for tonight, she would never hunger even if she didn't have food. Full moon for this month happened last night and so she had her ration of a glass of blood last night that will last for a month. An energy for the whole month.

Among the clan of vampires, Cagalli is the only one who hasn't tried to bite her prey personally because somehow she felt that it is not right. The elders as they were called always provide her with a glass of fresh blood and she drinks it in order to survive. She was the only the elite vampire left in their clan that is why such respect is given to her.

* * *

"I heard your conversation Murrue.You didn't have to be hard on her. Remember the prophecy," Mwu whispered in her ear.

"Prophecy? when is the last time that such prophecy came true? Would you state one instant?" Murrue said as she walked away from Mwu.

"I'm sure this time, it will. I have a feeling that it will in the form of Cagalli," Mwu explained as he walked towards her. " We just have to believe in her," he said and is now looking outside the window, staring at the empty field.

"You hope too much yet that is the reason that I fell in love with you. I just wish that we should also be conscious on the reality. Our enemy is getting closer and closer as time goes by," before she could finsih her reponse they heard a gunshot which sent them both to panic.

"What is that?" Mwu asked.

"Sorry for the immediate entrance. We were shocked by the enemy, the attack is so soon. we didn't expected such horrible thing. The enemy had located our hiding place. We better evacuate. I had alerted everybody including the other elders. Hurry up, we must escape now," said a brunette vampire.

"Thanks Kira, Murrue let's go," before the other could answer, Mwu grabbed her hand and made a run.

"We'll be using the secret tunnel. You know where it is, right? " he asked

They both nod, but as they made a run, Murrue remebered Cagalli, "Wait. Cagalli, we have to find her first. She told me that she is going to search for food tonight. She must have gone out to haunt for food."

"I'm sorry but I have to keep your safety first. We must believe in her, being our future leader. She could take this moment to exercise her power and eventually become an independent vampire and a very strong one," answered Kira.

"But--"

"We must trust her," Mwu answered to calm Murrue without knowing that their precious Cagalli had been surrounded by Yzak's group.

* * *

"Don't you ever try to escape. The rope we used to tie you is not ordinary. It was especially made for you, you freaking vampires," Yzak said as he slapped Cagalli who's fangs had been shown. Cagalli's eyes are burning in anger, in hatred as it stared into Yzak's blank eyes.

"So tell me, where are your comrades? We had raided the place and wedidn't find any single damn one!" Yzak asked pointing his gun on her head.

Silence.

"Speak up or I will shoot you," Yzak asked and gave Cagalli a kick in her stomach. " What are you defending them for? they have left you, see? Wouldn't you like to take your revenge?" he asked

Yzak prepared to give her another kick when he herad Athrun's voice," Stop it Yzak. The way you act made you look like them, though in another way," Athrun said.

"Why are you defending her? didn't you see, this mission is a failure," he answered looking at her as if in anytime, he is willing to shoot her down.

"I'm not defending her, we could bring her to the laboratory for experimentation. We could even discover their secrets for regenerating or their weaknesses so would you used your mind and think straight. You said so yourself, we had failed this mision. Still we're lucky that we had catched one vampire," he said and looked at Cagalli.

By this time, Cagalli had transform back to normal, like an ordinary person without the fangs and her golden eyes returning. When she heard the word vampire, she turn around to see the person who had said it, and her eyes met somebody else's eyes. A very cold green eyes. An eye for an eye. With the feelings overflowing, she had swear that she would take her revenge, not to her people but to these guys especially the silver-haired man who had kicked her.

Athrun felt her piercing golden eyes. He felt sorry for her, what are you thinking Athrun? She is just acting innocent so don't even believe her, yet he couldn't take his eyes off from those stares. He felt something special with those eyes.

Cagalli averted her gaze as she noticed that those cold green eyes had been staring at her and somehow it felt warm. _No, those eyes were made to haunt and kill us, she thought _" hey you! would you stop staring at me or suffer my fangs when I escaped from this rope,"she threatened.

"I couldn't care for less," answered Athrun to Cagalli's amazement. She didn't believe that he had actually talked to her as she thought that he would ignore her. _You're brave to talk to me amidst your condition. But your the one who is suffering now. Vampires? They still have the guts eventhough the situation does not favor them, _he thought.

"All right men, let's head to the base," Athrun then ordered which yield an unlikely look from Yzak.

* * *

**for those who had read the first chapter prior to this, sorry some terrible thing happenned. that is why I uploaded a different story. my thanks to purple1 one for pointing this out.. and also thanks for the two reviewer! anyway, this is the real chapter one so i hope you enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it D**

**see you -shadOwCLite**


	2. a kiSs of LemOn

**disclaimer: I don't own the anime!**

**

* * *

**

sAnGuine

And we know these times will never fade, hold them close,

this moment is remembered forever

* * *

CHAPTER 02: A KISS OF LEMON

Cagalli was brought to a laboratory below the ground. This was the base of her attacker, the people who call themselves as Vampire Hunters. She was brought there at around 6 am; the time was too late that her skin had started to ache. Like the old days, their clan had never developed a defense against the sunlight so mornings were their weakness aside from direct attack to their heart and their head.

She was glad that she was brought here, below the ground. In the arms of the darkness she felt safe even though she's alone. She wanted to cry.

_No, I would never dare. These fools would only think that I am weak if separated from my family. _With these thoughts running on her mind, she decided to find ways to escape. She would prove to them that she could stand by herself. Her conversation with Murrue served as the fuel for this burning desire. _I would also prove to her that I can do this!_

* * *

"I would never forgive myself if something happens to Cagalli since she didn't showed up in the secret tunnel," Murrue said in the general council in a mixed emotion. She is angry and worrying at the same time.

"Maybe she went to the far-off distance to search fro food, or maybe she's safe. There is even a possibility that she didn't knew about the incidence, " Mwu explained.

"Can't you say something rather than maybe, maybe and maybe! Say something concerete, something factual, something that would prove to me that she is safe," Murrue answered.

Mwu became silent but deep inside him, he knows that Cagalli is all right since he didn't feel anytrhing bad for a week now and he trust his intuition.

"We need to have a search group that would locate Cagalli," another elder said

"I'll head the group Dullindal," Mwu explained to calm Murue

"Got you! Kira, could you head the computer system since you are in charge of the intelligence section of the clan, " He then said again as Kira nods. "The mansion has a secret camera. Could you used your knowledge to retrieve the data from here? We could you that to locate their base where they hide Cagalli if she was kidnap. If not, the data could be used to warn her whenever she return to the mansion."

* * *

Yzak is the guard on duty tonight. His blood boils when it comes to Cagalli as vampires killed his parents and he couldn't stand seeing her inside the jail, still alive and kicking.

"Hey you? Aren't you going to say anything? Huh, damn vampires!" he shouted

Cagalli just ignored him. She learned to ignore their insults and it made her numb. It's been a week in this jail, she had thought of the possibility of escaping but couldn't even find the opportunity and the right way to do it. She realized that the base was heavily guarded.

Just then, Athrun came with a bottle of lemonade. "Yzak, the Boss needs to talk to you."

"All right. Guard this damn here," he answered and went out.

Cagalli felt happy upon Athrun's arrival. Among them, he was the only person who hasn't said a single terrible word to her, to her kind. _Oh come on, that is because he doesn't talk to you._ _He doesn't talk to your kind! That is even worse than hearing awful words!_

Athrun sat at the computer table just beside the jail. As usual, he would research on the high-tech equipment and ways to improve his skills on vampire hunting over the net. Unable to find something new since he was surfing the net for a week now in the same subject. He decided to think about the vampire that is locked up in the cellar. _This woman, she made everything so hard for us! Why couldn't she just give the information we needed. _

Athrun rested for a while and thought again, _Off course! She would never sold her kind! It's been a week though and no reaction from them? She could have been left out. What is she thinking? _

He then stood up from the table and went closer to the jail. He pulled a chair and sat in it. "I'm just thinking, do you like lemonade? My mom used to make me one, a freshly squeezed lemonade," he started.

Cagalli was taken aback by his words, _is he talking to me? _

"You're not deaf are you? You even threaten me when we first met," Athrun answered.

"Why are you talking to me in this way?' Cagalli asked instead of answering him.

"I'm just bored talking with the computer for a week so I thought of talking to you."

"If you're using that tactic to be friends with me and eventually kill me and my people, stop it! It's useless! See?" Cagalli answered still not looking to him.

Athrun merely laugh. The truth is he was surprised at her remarks.

"Would you stop laughing? It's no use since I've had read to your strategy," Cagalli uttered.

"You are interesting, for a vampire that is! You've got s strong spirit amidst the abandonment of your kind!"

Cagalli became silent. Athrun noticing that he didn't have any reply change the topic, "hey you haven't answered my initial question, do you like lemonade? I could let you taste it if you want though it is not that tasty since I only made it," Athrun said and smiled a little.

"I won't. I'm quiet sure you put some strong poison there!" Cagalli uttered

Athrun was laughing again, for the second time, " are vampires killed by poison?" he asked. "I could report it right now to my Boss," he then chuckled.

Cagalli felt dumb, he was right, as even the strongest poison couldn't kill them.

Athrun stared at her when he finished laughing; this was his first time to laugh that hard after the death of his mother. Not only that, this one night had made him twice happy.

"I've only said that to test you."

"Really? So would you took even just a sip from this lemonade if what you said is true?" Athrun asked and offered his bottle of lemonade.

Cagalli stood up and went to his outreach hand that held the lemonade. She take it immediately to Athrun's amazement and drink it all, till the last drop, "there? You're happy?"

"I said just take a sip but you emptied it. So tell me, how does it taste? Did you enjoy it?" Athrun asked and smiled.

Cagalli found herself staring to his eyes with this, she decided to be nice to him, "it's my first time to drink that kind and I say it's quite different, really" she answered looking to him.

For the first time Athrun blushed as Cagalli stared at her. "Thanks! By the way, I'm Athrun," he reached his right hand again and prepares to shake hers

Cagalli stared at his hand, "what will I do with your hand?" she asked. She did not understand that it was a symbol for an introduction.

"Oh?" Athrun then stared at his hand, " well, what I did was to offer my hand so that you could shake it. It means it's a pleasure to meet you and I was hoping you'll do the same," he explained and reached again.

"Really? So Athrun, I'm Cagalli and it's a pleasure to meet you" she answered and put her hand to the space as Athrun shook her hand. They both felt something warm inside, something special. Did they establish friendship? No, it's a lot more special than friendship and they are sure about that.

"But, would you someday kill me?" Cagalli asked as their hands entangled and Cagalli sat at the floors.

Athrun pushed his chair and did the same. " I don't know Cagalli, maybe, because technically we're different. You're a vampire and I am your hunter? You see what I mean?" he asked

Cagalli let out her breath and sigh, "I know but I don't want to hurt you. When the time comes that I'll be on my final look, that is a full-grown vampire who only thought of murdering people, I give you the right to kill me," Cagalli answered.

"Don't say that it makes me sad," Athrun answered.

Unknown to them, all they have done was monitored by the surveillance camera on the room, which Athrun forgot to turn off. It didn't cross his mind because he didn't expected that they would end up this way when he offered her his lemonade

**

* * *

**

**thanks to my 7 reviewer. .you know who you are so there's no need to say it all here. hope you enjoy this!**

**Ciao! -shadOwCLite**


	3. the hoLy sAnGuine

**

* * *

**

sAnGuine

**Death cannot stop true love; it can only delay it for a little while"**

**

* * *

**

**FINAL CHAPTER: HOLY SANGUINE**

Days had passed since their initial meeting. Athrun would always appear from time to time to just talk to her. He had developed his feelings for her as she for him.

"You're not afraid of me?" Cagalli would always askhim.

"Why would I?" Athrun would always answer.

"Seriously?"

"I wouldn't be here if I'm afraid. Why are you asking me that same question for the past days?" Athrun asked, he just ignore it the first she had asked her but he became restless when everyday, she would start their conversation with those words. He has to know her reasons.

"A lunar eclipse will take place in the 19th of May? Do you know what it means?"

"I would if you would tell me," Athrun said as if to teased her.

"Then listen, the 19th day is my transformation as a full grown vampire. That night, I will lose control of myself; it is a ceremony of my kind. If my lips will never taste blood, I'll die." Cagalli explained.

"What do you want me to do then?" Athrun asked. _I couldn't free you._

"I want you to just leave me alone until I die."

"What?" Athrun couldn't believe what he is hearing right now.

"You have no other choice. It's either I kill or be killed."

* * *

The day had come but since Yzak had invited him for a drink at about 10 pm, he could do nothing but say yes leaving Cagalli alone. 

The lunar eclipse has started and Cagalli knew that time had come. She felt sad because Athrun was out of sight even though she had told him about the ceremony and happy because he will never witness her transformation. There were also no people to guard her _I could always trust him my secrets.__Why were we born a world apart? Why did I become a vampire and you a hunter?_

No one is guarding her at the moment as Athrun said that the group will go for a drink tonight and he can't just say no. Cagalli felt sad as she remembered his words before he went out, "I am sorry leave you tonight but you see, will be celebrating the birthday of our Boss. They would not believe any of my reason for not coming there."

She couldn't think ahead as her fangs started to grow and her eyes had become a clod red taking control of her golden eyes and her personhood. It's been a month since she had her rations but tonight no one would give her a glass of blood and she is thirsting for it. By now, she is a mere vampire, Cagalli as a person was lost; her alter ego is taking the control.

She tried to tear down the bars but it was too strong. She then tried the walls but failed to escape. She is becoming hysterical, she had to drink blood, and it's a necessity in order to survive yet

She tried to do everything but to no avail. Her hunger had worsened with each hour passing by.

* * *

Athrun look at his wristwatch, it reads 3 am. _I wonder what is happening to Cagalli? She told me that tonight her transformation would be out of her control. Damn! How could I leave her?_

"Hey Athrun, are you all right? You seem out of yourself tonight, you have to stop whatever it is that you're thinking. Just enjoy" Yzak said

"I have to leave now, a very important thing have showed up," with this he decided to leave.

"It's too early, don't leave yet. Life is good," Yzak called out but to no avail. He only watches his shadowy disappear. "Some important thing huh? What is more important than having fun? You're really a loser Athrun Zala"

* * *

After two hours, Athrun went back to where Cagalli is only to find out that it was a different person, someone other than her. _What have I done? It's my fault she ended this way._

Upon realizing the presence of a person, Cagalli stood up and reached her hand outside the bars and gave a piercing look towards Athrun. As she couldn't reach him, she started again to become hysterical as this time she saw a prospect victim. She tried to reach him again, but to no avail.

Athrun just stood there, watching her to reach for him. "Cagalli, try to fight it. I know you could do it," he shouted as if suddenly he had located his voice. Yet the effect was useless. _Cagalli, couldn't you here me? _He tried for some more but the results were the same. He couldn't bear the sight anymore; he couldn't see her in such pain with him doing nothing but to say words.

He the decided to enter her bar, he was careful not to let her out. He then stared at her, " Cagalli, try to fight it. You told me that you did not like to become a vampire, didn't you? I believe you when you said it, please believe in yourself that you could do it." He said in a plea but these words didn't registered to Cagalli for she was a vampire now, a monster thirsting for blood.

Unable to withstand what his seeing right now, he went to her and embraced her immediately, he wanted to let her feel that she is not alone, that he will be by her side. Upon doing such, he had realized his feelings for her. Deep inside he knew, he had loved her deeply and will continue to love her whatever happens yet he also knew that his life is in danger because the possibility of her returning back is ambiguous.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I could not locate their hideouts," Kira said apologetically. 

"You're just short if time," Dullindal said. "But time is the key to everything. The lunar eclipse had occurred but Cagalli is nowhere to be found. Now tell me Mwu that the prophecy is right," Murrue answered. Their efforts of locating her were put to waste.

_You're right, how can the prophecy be true if Cagalli is not with us. _"I'm sorry to have failed you, the prophecy and all as well as my search group. We have found clues but it is really hard to decipher them. One thing we knew is that she was indeed in the hands of the enemy," Mwu answered feeling helpless.

"I feel that she is in great pain right now. You see, one month had passed since we gave her a glass of blood, she could die tomorrow or the day after because of lack of blood, of energy." Murrue answered. Her words correspond to the real situation Cagalli is dealing right now.

* * *

And his greatest fear was confirmed when she seized him. She stared at those emerald eyes the moment she seized him. Unable to understand what's happening as only one thought runs in her mind. The eclipse had just passed. Her people she knew are out there somewhere, doing what is necessary for survival. The thirst for blood is becoming unbearable, she just have to do it in order to survive. 

With one last look, her cold red eyes, the eyes of someone ready to kill. She gave a glimpse to his neck, it sounds inviting and with this, she put her fangs in his neck and sip the fluid of his life.

He stared at her, in that moment he realized, his life was taken. He felt his energy draining slowly. He should be sad in this condition but he chose it himself, he chose his destiny in her fangs. Gathering his almost exhausted energy, he inched unto her, gave her an embrace amidst the coldness he felt in her, the warmth embraced of his goodbye. He had lost her.

"Cagalli."

She felt a lightning hit her the moment she tasted his blood. The taste is very different from the glass of blood the elders give her in order to thirst her hunger. It felt warmth as if the blood had mixed with her own blood giving her a new life, bringing her back to her senses.

* * *

"Elders, a miracle had taken place," a woman said with a pink hair. 

'What is it Lacus?" Murrue asked. She was in no mood for anything but she didn't want to hurt the feelings of another vampire.

"I was sleeping when I realized that a ray of sunshine had entered my room into my left arm. I did forget to pull back the curtains completely last night. But look, it never ached. I thought that I was dreaming so I tried to expose my other arm to the ray but there was no effect. I then decided to pull out the curtain and let my body be exposed to the sunlight, but here I am, my skin hadn't burn." Lacus happily informed them.

"This is unbelievable," Dullindal expressed his thoughts.

"Unless the prophecy had been fulfilled and Cagalli had tasted the holy sanguine," Mwu explained

Upon hearing that the prophecy had been fulfilled, vampires of all sort had went out to test if it was true. They were afraid to step out when Lacus initiated to move to tell them that it was safe. And so, all of them were bath in the rays of the dawn. As if they were born again.

* * *

"Cagalli," she heard a man spoke her name. A man she knew from her heart yet her heart is too weak that it gave in to her alter ego. She started crying, her golden eyes replacing the red ones upon realizing that he had bitten the man she secretly fell in love with. 

"Athrun, Athrun why? Hadn't I told you that you have the right to kill me if my transformation is absolute? Hadn't I? Why did you let me hurt you? Why?" Cagalli asked her eyes is wet from tears as it pours slowly.

"I couldn't bear to see you in pain, I'd rather give you my life than to see you suffer," Athrun answered, his voice is weak but audible.

"Even if it cost your life?"

"My life is you, Cagalli. I had found my happiness on you in a short span of time." Athrun answered his vision had started to darken.

"I am not worthy of your life," Cagalli answered as she held his face and is now staring at those emerald eyes.

Athrun smiled to see the pair of golden eyes staring at him; she was the only person he wanted to see before time takes his life, " I love you Cagalli. I want you to know it. If life would permit, I would be happy to be with you in my entire lifetime."

Cagalli wanted to die at the moment. She couldn't believe it, she thought that it was only a one-way love but it proves to be the opposite. "I love you too, it is the reason while I'm trusting my life on you, why I wanted you to kill me" Cagalli said touching Athrun's face.

"I love you, not only for what you are but for what I am when I am with you," Athrun finished as Cagalli sealed his lips with her and together they shared one passionate kiss.

Athrun felt warmth but this didn't lasted as he felt his life lost, permanently. Cagalli sensing that Athrun was gone began crying but still she continued to kiss him as if reliving the moment.

**

* * *

**

"A kiss is a lovely trick, designed by nature, to stop words when speech becomes superfluous"

* * *

"Mwu, the prophecy.. how?" Murrue could only asked.

"I have no idea how," Mwu answered.

"Maybe this could explain. I was flopping several pages of the black book when the last page had glowed and when I turn to see it, I realized that the last page was complete. Here, read it"Dullindal offered.

Mwu flip the pages and find the missing page that was completed. "The moment the prophecy was fulfilled, the curse class would be liberated. This in turn would take a life, that is the greatest sacrfice that the bearer had to live. The bearer in a form of a woman with the eyes of a setting sun would fulfill the prophecy and she would taste the sanguine of the person whom she loved and who in turn had loved her for who she is.The holy sanguine of love thay have formed and developed together. It is holy since this person will give it to her out of his love for her."

* * *

this is the final phase, from the beginning i have decided to make this fic a very short one but i couldn't do it in a one shot. thanks to all the readers and reviewers out there, hope you enoyed this three-chapter fic. ciao!

-shadOwCLite


End file.
